None Dare To Speak
by Maurever
Summary: " I don't want to see your life fly past, to watch you die quick and early like everyone else. I'm stifled in the place, and lonely without my greedy friend. That's why I've found a way to help both of you." A darkened Ling confides in Lan Fan post-manga


_A/N: Um… yeah. The only way to explain this one is that my sis and I stayed up very, very late last night finishing FMAB, and we have very twisted senses of humor at late hours; one of the many jokes we made was about how Ling went insane after becoming Emperor. Then, after being left alone at one in the morning, I realized that I needed to write something with the idea that wasn't humorous. So… consider this your introduction to InsaneEmperor!Ling. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, otherwise Greed would be co-emperor of Xing and Ling would stand no chance of going crazy._

* * *

><p>Lan Fan's footsteps barely sounded on the polished floors of the halls, and every set of guards drew apart to let her pass silently; her quiet demeanor and the white mask that covered her face were her passkeys. They all knew her by now, and on some of the younger and newer guards faces she saw raw, tired relief and hope that made her throat tighten.<p>

How she wished that every time she returned from a mission she could promise a betterment, instead of a worsening, of her master's condition. More often than not, it was true that she awakened some of the old fire in Ling, but on the rare occasions when something upset him her presence only made it all worse. This time, however… She closed her hand more tightly around the box in her hand. Nagging fear was still worrying at the edges of her thoughts about what he wanted it for, but she had obtained the item he had requested. That should help.

As usual, when she was allowed into the room it was empty except for the Emperor. All had learnt by now the basic rules for dealing with Ling's moods, and at the present moment… it was best to leave him alone.

Lan Fan tightened her mouth and eyes at the sight of the slim figure slumped over a table covered in scrolls, trying not to cry. Instead she crossed the floor to him and took a moment to appreciate his face in sleep - so gentle, so peaceful, so young - before lightly touching his shoulder. That was all he needed to spring awake, one arm already raising in the familiar position of conjuring the Ultimate Shield - he had been dreaming of the past, it seemed, and it was terrible to watch his face draw down and turn somber as the years fell on him again.

"Lan Fan?" he asked, his voice still a little raspy from sleep. "Did you find it?"

She nodded, her heart warming as Ling's mouth curved into a smile, and held out the box. He snatched it from her eagerly, cradling it like a precious child.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes. It was taken as a souvenir by a man who lived near the square where… the fight took place, and I can still sense traces of unusual _chi _coming from it. It's a piece of the charcoal… Greed turned his father into."

"Perfect," he whispered, that hungry expression that scared her coming across his face again as he reverently caressed the top of the box. "This is the key, I just know it."

"The key?" she asked quietly, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She had known it was about this all along, but now came the part where he'd explain yet another crazy scheme and she'd have to play along and agree with whatever he said…

But this time was different. He smiled slightly, and there was something in his eyes that scared her even more than the hunger.

"Yes. Greed should be back with us soon." He looked sideways at her, the odd smile still in place. "I'm afraid I can't tell you much more."

"But, young master -" All these years and she hadn't broken the habit, but he silenced her with a little wave and then beckoned.

"C'mere," he urged, fifteen-year-old playfulness returning to his voice for a second. When she came close enough he grabbed her arm, making her blush as he pulled her to a position where she was almost sitting in his lap. "Really, Lan Fan, this time it's a secret. But I promise you, when this works out everything will be better." His hands undid the ties of her mask, ignoring her slight resistance, and he set it on the desk, cupping her face between his palms. At thirty-two in a life of stress and danger, she was painfully aware of every little wrinkle and line of worry on her face, especially in comparison to Ling's youthful perfection.

She lowered her eyes nervously and he made reassuring noises, his thumbs describing soft circles on her cheeks. "Don't you know I love you?"

Lan Fan's mouth opened in shock. "What? B-but, young master…"

His lips were smooth and cool and strong on hers with the taste of immortality and sunshine and the harsh copper tang of blood. Before she could question the last taste it was over, and he gave a tender little laugh at her shocked expression. "Now do you see, Lan Fan? I don't want to see your life fly past, to watch you die quick and early like everyone else. I'm stifled in the place, and lonely without my greedy friend. That's why I've found a way to help both of you."

He rose from his chair, gently shifting her to the side, and headed towards a door leading to the lower levels, inspecting the box he had in his hand with a smile.

"Excuse me, I have the first stage of business to attend to."

The bodyguard finally managed to unsteadily turn after him.

"Why won't you tell me?" she called desperately, and he threw her a look over his shoulder that almost made her heart stop beating - it was an old one, the one he always gave her when he was getting into some sort of mischief or business he knew was wrong.

Of course, Lan Fan realized with a horrible feeling gripping and twisting her insides, he didn't have much command in his younger years. A powerless young prince had been no real danger to anyone but himself.

"You'd just get upset," was thrown back over his shoulder.

But now he was the Emperor.

Thousands of lives rested in his hands, to use as he wished.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Any suggestions on how to better the ending, or any feedback at all would be welcomed. _


End file.
